


Now You See Me, Not A Puzzle Piece

by orphan_account



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Character, Autistic Daniel Atlas, Autistic J. Daniel Atlas, Guess Who's Back, Meltdown, Neurodiversity, Stimming, and I have a new fic for y'all, anyway, autistic headcanon, i just said y'all, idk those are warning tags I've written nothing yet, its me, neurodivergence, overload
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly but surely, the Horsemen find out that Danny's autistic. It doesn't change much, only that they all accommodate in their own ways, without saying anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You See Me, Not A Puzzle Piece

"Uh, Danny. What's this?" Henley gestured to the...thing that was currently wrapped around him.

"I thought nobody was in." Daniel's voice raised in panic, eyes darting around the room. God, Merritt had  _so_ told everyone. Probably even Dylan. No, definitely Dylan. He now hated Merritt. He'd just wanted to wrap himself in his blanket, sit in his corner, and perhaps stim...just a little bit. Nobody was in, apart from Henley, which wasn't brilliant.

"I was asleep. Have you been sat here all night? You need to sleep, Daniel. And you never answered my question." she raised an eyebrow. Again with the eyebrows, everyone had to cut it out. Metaphorically, not to cut their eyebrows off, that'd be totall- "Danny. What is this and why is it so heavy?" Henley asked softly.

Daniel sighed, looking down at his hands as he allowed her to pick it up. "It is a... a weighted blanket. It has plastic poly pellets inside and that is why it is so heavy." 

Henley seemed disinterested. That could mean that she already knew. "I know why. I think. I'm sorry that you have to suffer-"

Daniel snatched the blanket back, disappearing under it again, and closing his eyes. He was literally going to kill him. "I don't suffer. I have not suffered once in my life. If I wasn't autistic then I probably would've never come this far, I would be stood on a street corner all my life. It allows me to think differently, to perceive things others do not, so, no, Henley, I would not call it suffering. The only thing I have suffered is idiocy around me." he huffed from where he sat, crossing his arms even though Henley couldn't see. It added to his emphasis.

There was a stagnant pause.

Henley started laughing. "I meant, I'm sorry you have to suffer through all that Autism Speaks bullshit every April, Dan. I don't think anything's different. There's just a better word for you than control freak, right? And it doesn't change what we all have going on."

Oh, God. Daniel groaned, he'd messed up so bad. And Henley probably hated him now. He had a very defined line between good and bad, and he'd just crossed it. Even Arthur only just crossed it. No, Danny had ruined it. So he didn't answer, knowing he'd probably make things worse anyway. Henley bent down to face him. "Come on, it's six am and you haven't slept in, what, thirty hours? Nope, you're going to bed. And if you don't, I'll make Merritt make you go to bed, got it?"

Danny made a non-committal noise, and didn't move until he'd had a moment of silence to think. He could go, and be left alone to think and stim to his heart's content.  _Or_ he could not go. But he was low on energy, low on  _spoons_ , not that they'd understand that at all, so Daniel gave up and allowed himself to be put to bed, still with the blanket. "Henley?" he called just before she left. "Uh...thank you. And sorry. Oh, oh, and, please tell everyone to leave me alone." 

Henley smiled. "Don't worry about it, I will. Now..." she paused," sleep." It was a joke. Danny got it. A Henley joke, because she and Merritt had some flirtatious banter going, but she'd joke about him at any given time. The light was turned off and he was safely alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 

There was no way in hell he could've slept then. He had an idea. For a show, a heist that was slightly different. At a particular gala in April. He'd have to tell Dylan, of course. There'd be no instructions from the Eye, it'd be all Daniel. And Jack would have to know. Just two more people. He could do it when he was rested, but then was a time to plan. To write and draw up blueprints and script it all out. Yep, it was good that he had time until April. 

 


End file.
